


maybe i need a little love (from the wrong kind)

by mightaswell



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry doesn't, Harry doesn't know that much, I suck at tags, Louis dislikes himself, Louis does, M/M, Model!Harry, Multi, Niall's straight, Zayn too, insecure!louis, they have sex sometimes, they're drunk alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightaswell/pseuds/mightaswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's the worlds most famous model.<br/>Louis' got the worlds most famous fan page. <br/>Niall and Zayn are both straight but they hook up sometimes. <br/>Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry likes Louis' picture and it's not really that big of a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This > http://larryslutinson.tumblr.com/post/68014882362
> 
> And yeah, if there's an underline anywhere, you can click it. It's a link to a picture. It's not that neccessary though, only for a better inspiration and no, I haven't made the pictures by myself. 
> 
> Title from a song by Håkan Hellström, Swedens own Jesus.
> 
> I don't own anything or anyone, although I would love to have a Harry in my bedroom every now and then.

Louis’ not obsessed, he really isn’t. He’d like to call it _dedicated_ , because that is all he will ever be towards Harry Styles, a _dedicated_ fan.  
  
Okay, so maybe he _does_ have a fan page. And oh, maybe he _is_ a twenty two year old _man_ , and maybe he shouldn’t like twenty year old _boys._ But then again, what’s so horribly wrong with that? Fanboying doesn’t have any age rules (he’d actually googled once when he was worried) so he’s not braking any rules.  
  
He made his fan page two years ago, and he probably wouldn’t have it now or even be as _dedicated_ to Harry as he is if it wasn’t because of that damn Instagram fan page. Because weirdly enough, his profile went from twenty followers to ten thousand in a month. One year later, he reached one hundred thousand and who the hell would give up a fan page when you have one fucking thousand followers? Not Louis, that’s proven since he’s almost at nine hundred thousand followers, making his Harry Styles fan page the most popular one around. And let me tell you, Harry’s got thousands of ‘em.  
  
The fact that Louis became so popular is surprising, he isn’t posting anything funny, just pictures of his favorite model in good quality and sometimes he adds a cheeky caption, but really, he’s not that interesting. It might be because of _him_ , the way he looks, his age and all. His page got loads of followers the first time Louis posted a picture of none other than himself, he’d been asked to do so for a long time, and most people got a chock, but after that, Louis kept getting loads of followers and pictures of _him_ even reaches the top page every now and then. He’s not that comfortable with how he looks (he really isn’t, that’s the thing), but when you get a thousand comments about _hot_ you are (forget the hundreds calling you gay) you get a little uppish. So maybe once a week, along with the big amount of pictures on Harry, he posts something of himself. You can basically call Louis Instagram-famous. He’s proud of that title, too bad you can’t make a career out of it, Louis thinks.  
  
“Can you get off Instagram and drink your damn coffee, we’re getting late for work.” Niall sighs, leaving their kitchen table.  
  
“Go ahead, tell the boss that I… overslept.” Louis looks up at the blond boy looking slightly annoyed about Louis’ Instagram _dedication._ Maybe he should’ve overslept for real because he’s _so_ tired.  
  
“I don’t have a license.”  
  
“Then walk, Niall. You do have legs don't you?”  
  
“Don't be a wanker.”  
  
Louis rolls his eyes and grabs the coffee mug, places it in the zink and then puts his phone in the pack pocket of his skinnies. He and Niall is sitting in Louis’ car five minutes later, driving to Costa Coffee to work for another week instead of doing something with their lives. Unlike Harry, Louis knew for sure that Harry was shooting for Hollister this afternoon, to preach this day; he posted a [shirtless picture of Harry](http://25.media.tumblr.com/1d7ad2dcf7eef1f68df1ff389a829b59/tumblr_mwsonczoFN1rr7daao10_250.jpg) from the last Hollister photo shoot Harry did on his Instagram. It reached the top page. Louis should be a model, he could probably pull it off, maybe a jeans model? He had nice thighs, according to his mother and Liam at least. And that way he doesn’t have to show his face.  
  
“Is that Harry?” Niall points out of the window as they drive past Piccadilly Circus, and Louis slows down to see if he was right.  
  
He was. And Louis’ dreams about becoming a jeans model were suddenly crushed, because [Harry’s long and skinny legs wore those Levi’s jeans perfectly](http://24.media.tumblr.com/847c467e2e61e2c11957a4985cd3b281/tumblr_mwss72PSGr1rr7daao5_250.jpg) on the big commercial screen.  
  
“Mm…” Louis looked back at the road, clenching his jaw. If Louis could, he would kill Harry because he’s basically ruining his life, really. It’s so annoying. It’s not as annoying as Niall who’s smirking in the passenger seat, though.  
  
“Cut it off,” Louis says, “I’m not teasing you about your crush, dick.”  
  
Niall just smirks wider, but this time, Louis ignores it and counts to ten instead.

 

* * *

Harry. Maybe he should post an Instagram picture. He hasn’t in two weeks, not since he posted a preview of the Versace shoot. His eighteen million followers are begging for him to post more personal pictures that they won’t see on every tabloid the next week, so maybe he should. But really, he doesn’t have the time (he actually does, he’s just lazy, really). Two years ago when his career started, he couldn’t be happier if he had four different shoots on one day, now he’s annoyed whenever he’s four in a week. But that’s a downside of modeling for basically _every_ brand who asks. He should quit.  
  
He doesn’t post a picture, nor does he quit his job, but he checks the comments on his latest photo, most of them saying how much they love him or how good he looks. Harry sighs, really?  
  
Something other than a compliment catches his attention.  
  
 **@zayns_gurl:** y wont u notice **@harold_plz** he luvs u!! biggest harry fan I swear  <33 he hot too  
  
Harry wasn’t really that active on Instagram, he hadn’t been looking at any fan pages, but of course he knew they existed. He pressed the name that was tagged in the comment, and it led him to an Instagram profile with almost nine hundred thousand followers, and the second thing he noticed was that it was full of pictures of him. Not a surprise really, nothing interesting either, but he decides to scroll a little anyways before he has to get his makeup fixed.

* * *

“Oh my god!” Louis exclaims with a fake surprised voice, staring at Niall surprisingly, and he doesn’t even flinch, “Hey, Ni?”  
  
He looks up, annoyed as usual. It’s something that Louis has gotten used to, that Niall is _always annoyed, tired, hungry_ or all three. “What?” Niall asks without even blinking.  
  
“Is that a phone you’ve got there? And if it is, why are you on it?” Louis is actually surprised, Niall was never on his phone, and by _never_ , Louis meant maybe twice a day.  
  
Niall sighs, “It is and Zayn’s having a followspree on twitter.” He stares back into the phone, pressing the keyboard, “Don’t you dare.” He adds before Louis manages to say a mean comment about his obsession with Zayn Malik.  
  
Okay, so Niall might not be obsessed, not even _dedicated_ , but he’s definitely a _fan_ of Zayn Malik, who happens to be Harry’s fellow model friend, and Louis isn’t the slightest bit surprised, Zayn is probably one of the most attractive men on this planet (excluding Harry!!!).  
  
“So, if he follows you, then what? I mean, it’s not like you’re engaged after that, Nialler.” Louis scoffs, but maybe he’s just slightly jealous because Harry has never had a followspree on twitter or Instagram.  
  
Niall gives him the deadly glare, “Louis, I’m straight. And straight men can have man crushes. Plus it’s man crush Monday.”  
  
“If you were straight, you’d be drooling over Barbara Palvin and not Zayn Malik.” Louis snaps back, because he genuinely believes that Niall’s at least _bi._  
  
“I’m drooling over her at night, mate. Somewhere else.” Niall grins at his phone.  
  
Louis cringes, “You’re disgusting.” He says as he takes his phone out of his pocket, because it’s been there for about sixteen minutes and it might be lonely, Louis thinks.  
  
He scrolls through the feed, his friends pictures, other Harry fan pages (which aren’t nearly as good as Louis’) pictures and then checks his likes.  
  
“Niall.” Louis chokes on air.  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“I’m dying.”  
  
“Get better, Lou.”  
  
Louis chokes on air thirty more times in one second before he slaps Niall’s phone out of his hands, and Niall is just about to scream at him before he sees that Louis’ not breathing.  
  
“Shit, mate.” Niall exclaims as he gets up and quickly grabs the nearest glass with any liquid in it, and hands it to his friend who’s dying, like, really dying.  
  
It takes about eight minutes for Louis to pull himself together.  
  
“What the hell, man?” Niall furrows his brows.  
  
Louis shakes his head and grabs his phone, screen shots and then hands it to Niall.  
  
“Yeah, a bunch of likes, wha-” His eyes widens, “Thassit’?”  
  
Louis’s dying.  
  
Niall looks at the phone for a while and then up at Louis, “Really man, it’s just a like, he clicked a button and he probably does that to every fan page, don’t get so excited.” He hands the phone back to Louis.  
  
He’s kidding, right?  
  
“The thing, Niall,” Louis says as soon as he’s able to and lifts a finger as he stares at the phone, “He liked a picture that’s four weeks old, and it’s of [_me_](http://25.media.tumblr.com/a5c7e3f18697b123f4735fa7dd562dcb/tumblr_mwvyb8rfzl1sgfjheo1_400.jpg)! He liked a picture of _me_ , he knows what I look like, he liked an old picture which means he looked through my pictures, Niall. He knows who I am. Maybe.” He finishes all in one breath and even Louis himself is surprised of his lungs, maybe he should break the world record in longest time underwater in one breath.  
  
“Whoa, slow down.” Niall rolls his eyes, “And remember, it’s not like you’re engaged or anything. So now what, Louis?” He winks, and obviously – teases about what he told Niall earlier. Dick.  
  
“I hate you…” Louis sighs and locks his phone, then decides that it’s time to get back to work. Although now it’s different, because Harry’s seen his face, and he liked his face, well, literally _liked_ (thank motherfucking Jesus that it was a nice photo...). So Louis stays positive throughout the whole day, even towards the old man who took _seriously_ four minutes and thirty six seconds to order.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't need anything but wine and Louis kinda hates himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Press any text with an underline.

Harry wakes up by the sound of his front door knocking. He won’t bother to go over there and open, because he knows for sure it’s Zayn who‘s here with Starbucks to wake him up from his – _as Zayn calls it_ – beauty sleep.  
  
Zayn walks into his flat only seconds after the second knock and makes his way over to Harry who’s lying down in his couch, as he’s been for the last few weeks.  
  
“Really, mate, you need to go to the gym, go get a tan, go get yourself a girlfriend for fucks sake.” Zayn sighs and sits down next to him and puts the two Starbucks cups on the coffee table, “Simon says you kind of need to, you haven’t gotten much attention lately.”  
  
Harry doesn’t need to go to the gym. He’s in perfect shape as he is, nor did he need a tan, the one from the trip to California last month is still on him. He definitely doesn’t need more attention or a girlfriend, there’s paparazzi’s all over him wherever he goes.    
  
“Don’t need any of that.” He mumbles and sits up, grabbing the cup from the table.  
  
Zayn sighs, “Whatever, we have the weekend free so let’s go out. Tomorrow, random bar.” He tries to smile, really tries.  
  
“Interview with Nick tomorrow.”  
  
“So?”  
  
“Too much in one day.”  
  
“I don’t care. You need it, you’re fucking depressed.”  
  
The thing is, Harry’s not depressed, he’s quite happy to be honest. But he misses something, but it wasn’t a tan or get in shape, not a girlfriend either. Maybe it was a free weekend, since they hadn’t had one in such a long while, it was about time. Maybe that’s it. But most likely it’s not.  
  
“We’re going to get you a real nice girlfriend. If you don’t want Cara, that is, she gave you her number and clearly wants to fuck you.” He lifts an eyebrow, reminding Harry about how Cara had walked up to him after the Burberry show backstage and handed him a small piece of paper with her number on it. She was quite fit and all, but if Harry was hooking up with any girl it would be someone he liked.  
  
“There’s something wrong, isn’t it?” Zayn points straight at him.  
  
“No, why?” Harry lifts his brows, but he actually knows what Zayn means. Kinda.  
  
That’s when Zayn locks his eyes to something beneath the couch, then he looks back at Harry, “Are you drinking _wine_?” He emphasizes _wine_ and then grabbed the bottle from where it stood on the floor.  
  
“Couldn’t find any beer.” Harry simply replies, hoping that’s all and Zayn is leaving again. By seeing that bottle, he’s reminded that he needs some wine.  
  
“You drank more than half the bottle last night?”  
  
Harry shrugs, “Can’t remember.” He really can’t. Hopefully there’s some left.  
  
Zayn did try. But then he stops talking, and turns on the TV instead, settling himself comfortably next to Harry, a little too close, Harry thinks. He also can’t help but like it, though.  
  
The TV is on E! News as it starts, and both of the boys’ eyes widens when they see who’s on the screen. It’s Harry. Speaking off needing more attention…  
  
 _“Plenty of Harry Styles’ eighteen_ million _followers took a screenshot of where Harry liked a picture from a fan page, more specifically, a picture of a_ boy _who owned that fan page who happens to be the most popular in the Harry fandom. From what we know, Harry barely even posts pictures on Instagram or likes, so why is he suddenly liking a picture of a random boy? What do you think? We haven’t got any answers, the boy doesn’t seem to be a friend or somebody with any connection to Harry at all.”_ The girl – Mariel smiles widely as Harry looks at the picture that used to be him, but it’s now a screenshot of the picture on the boy. That quite pretty boy.  
  
“Is this even news? Why the fuck would anybody care?!” Harry exclaims and grabs the remote from Zayn and changes the channel quickly.  
  
“Why _did_ you like a picture of a boy, Harry?” He looks suspicious. He has no reason to be.  
  
“Because he spends his days posting pictures of me, _andIthoughthewaspretty_ so I decided to make his day.” Harry says quickly without glancing over at Zayn.  
  
“You thought a boy was pretty? So you decided to like a picture? Man, this is going to start gay rumors, it doesn’t matter that it’s nothing, really. But it blows up because those fourteen year old girls get jealous.” Zayn states and Harry knows he’s right. He does.  
  
“’m not gay.” Harry told him, and Zayn already knew that, but still.  
  
Harry’s phone calls before Zayn can answer, and it’s Simon.

* * *

“Bloody hell.” Louis stares widely at the TV screen. He’s on TV, he’s on E! News, they’re talking about him on the telly. Millions of people are watching, maybe even his mum. Bloody fucking hell.  
  
“Your Instagram is going to blow up.” Niall tells, as if Louis didn’t know that already, as if Louis was stupid. He is sometimes.  
  
Louis takes his phone up and has no problem at all to locate the Instagram icon, the page loads and he’s got over thirty thousand comments about the whole event, over fifty thousand new followers and _fuck_ – he’s at one million in less than one hundred thousand followers.  
  
“Everybody’s asking why he liked my picture, if I’m gay, if I know him. Also they’re telling me I’m not worth it.” Louis sighs and sips his mouth together. He usually takes hate well, he really does, but to be honest he never got more than five mean comments on each photo, but now there’s at least fifteen thousand. And he just can’t help but read them all, out loud to Niall who actually feels sympathy for once.  
  
“Stop.” Niall says and grabs Louis’ phone when it gets to the point where Louis has to take a deep breath to calm himself down and not cry.  
  
“I need to read them.” Louis tries to take his phone back, but since Niall became friends with the gym, Louis’ defeated without even trying.  
  
“I’m going to delete this Instagram if you read them, Louis. I know your password is _donkeyballs91_ a’right?”  
  
Louis buries his head in his hands, “I should be happy that Harry noticed me but I’m too weak to handle the amount of hate, Niall. And don’t you dare delete my Instagram.” He mumbles into his small hands, “That’s where people think I’m beautiful.” He says even quieter. He’s not even sure if Niall heard.  
  
Niall shakes his head in disbelief, “Instagram is shit. This is why I don’t have one.” He throws Louis’ phone back at him and exits the room and Louis hears a door slam. He’s got no right to be angry, does he?  
  
Louis reads more comments. He deserves to know how bad he is, how ugly and gay he is. He really does. He should put a picture of his body on there and then let people tell him how bad hips he’s got.  
  
He doesn’t. He goes and throws up instead.  
  
  
Niall comes back into the living room after an hour or two, Louis hasn’t kept track of time because he’s too busy reading. Comments, that is.   
  
“We need to get you a boyfriend. Believe me when I say you’re not worthless, we should go clubbing. It’s been a while, right?” Niall smiles. He _smiles._  
  
Louis nods, it's been a while.

* * *

“Shut up, Niall, Harry’s on Radio 1 right now!” Louis actually screams at his friend for being an annoying dick.  
  
“Stop being so damn obsessed, Louis!” He yells back and evacuates the room and Louis turns the volume on his iPad up.  
  
“DEDICATED!”  
  
 _“You’re listening to Radio 1, I’m Nick and with me I’ve got my good friend Harry Styles!” Nick’s voice is familiar and then Louis hears Harry cheering._  
  
 _“’s been a while.” Harry states._  
  
 _“It has. And for those who doesn’t know, Harry’s currently the top paid model ever, with fifty million followers on twitter and eighteen million on instagram it also makes him one of the most famous people in the world. Crazy I’m best friends with someone who’s on the tabloids all over Picadilly, Tokyo and Times Square etcetera. Sick.” Nick laughs._  
  
Louis somehow doesn’t like Nick. He’s not sure why, maybe it’s because Nick is almost thirty while Harry’s only twenty and they’ve got this “bromance” think going on. Maybe he’s jealous.  
  
 _“Even crazier for me, but I’m used to it since I’ve been doing this since the age of sixteen.”_  
  
Louis could lay all day, listen to Harry talking. His voice might be extremely slow and low, but damn – it’s sexy.  
  
The interview isn’t very long, but at the end, Nick says something that makes Louis heart beat as fast as if he’s been running up the wall of China.  
  
 _“There have been gay rumors going on all over internet, only because you liked a picture of a boy. It’s rare, you liking something Harry because you don’t even like my pictures!” He laughs.  
  
“Well, I don’t like pictures that often, but the other day I came across a very famous fan page which was held by a very dedicated fan. So I decided to make his day by simply liking a picture, it’s nothing really, I’m going to get more active, I am.”  
_  
He said dedicated. Harry called Louis dedicated. Now he knows that he’s not obsessed.  
  
 _“Anyways, you’re single right? I would know if you weren’t, so yeah. But is there any celebrity crushes?”_

Why isn’t Louis a celebrity that Harry’s got a crush on? Then their feeling would be mutual.  
 _  
Harry giggles, “I don’t think so, no.”  
_  
He giggles. Louis’ life is complete.  
  
 _“Well, Harry’s going to play three of his favorite songs after commercial. Stay right where you are, Harry’s got a very hipster-ish but lovely music taste.”_  
  
Louis takes a deep breath and presses the home button and then goes to Instagram and puts a [picture of Harry and Nick](http://25.media.tumblr.com/64c2da102b5f25e9f1d61cba38163768/tumblr_mikcl5LjUK1qaeoito1_250.png) on his account (Nick much to his despite).  
  
 **harold_plz:** _harry’s voice is lovely and he talked about me im #fanboying so hard……and if u ship “narry gryles” press the unfollow button because no, just no_  
  
He laughs at himself, he’s quite childish actually, not that it’s an all bad thing.  
  
Louis goes to the Radio app again and decides that the three songs Harry chose were his new favorite ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler, it's bad, just wanted to point out that Louis' quite insequre and Harry's not that happy, basically.  
> They meet in the next chapter!!! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE REQUIRED IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE. Really, I'm a sucker for those.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis would say no, because he’d love to just talk, but then again, he’s being invited to grind against Harry’s long legs and crotch with that ten inch once, and maybe they fall in love tonight.

Louis’ not drunk. He’s not sober, he’s quite perfect actually. He’s actually feeling really great at the moment. Marvelous, even. Can you be better than marvelous? Louis was getting worried, was there a better word than that? He had to ask Niall.  
  
He found Niall in between a few girls, apparently the blonde twinky type was popular, why isn’t Louis cute and blonde? He could probably pull off blonde.  
  
“Niall should I dye my hair blonde?” Louis asks, he had to.  
  
Niall furrows his brows and takes one of the girls away from his face as he sees Louis, then shakes his head, “Never in a million years.”  
  
Louis sighs, he really would want to try blonde.  
  
He knows he was supposed to ask something else, but now he really can’t remember. Maybe he’s a little drunk.  
  
“I want to get in the VIP section.” Louis tells and pulls Niall with him towards the bar; he needs another shot before he’s going to get into the VIP section.

* * *

Louis doesn’t know why he’s in here. How he got in here or why Niall is making out with a _boy_. Louis isn’t complaining at all, though, because _fuck_ – he’s in the VIP section at Karma. He’s officially a celebrity now, isn’t he?  
  
He hears a bunch of screams from outside the VIP area, there’s a small hall between where he is and the _‘normal’_ part of the club but nothing that makes the sounds inaudible.  
  
A huge figure stumbles into the VIP section and has to grab hold of the guard who smiles widely at him as he almost falls. Louis (doesn’t really remember at all but still) remembers that guard as a total dick.  
  
The boy walks across the room to sit down in the big couch that Louis’ in, but he doesn’t realize until the boy is right in front of him that it’s none other than his biggest idol. His crush. His fantasy lover. _Harry Styles._ He's wearing a white buttoned up shirt with small black dots on it and his hair in his usual quiff. Louis sure he's not wearing any make up because he acutally looks like a person and not someone from model island. Harry's _Beyonce._  
  
“Can I squeeze in here, mate?” He stutters on the words with a husky voice and Louis can’t answer, because what would he say? He isn’t prepared. He’s drunk and sweaty and quiet.  
  
All Louis does is move a little more towards the end of the couch to make room for Harry Styles, it’s weird though, there’s was plenty of space on the other side of the couch, but he wanted to sit next to Louis and – _hell no._  
  
“Thanks.” Harry falls back on to the couch and his leg is touching his own. They’re touching. Louis can die in peace, really. This is everything to make his life complete.  
  
“Glad you could make it!” Zayn yells to Harry and makes their handshake that Louis had seen many times on backstage videos of photo shoots and all. Why is Louis sitting next to Zayn (now Harry) and how did he even get in here? He’s scared that it’s a dream that seems too real to be true.  
  
“Hey, Haz, this is Louis!” Zayn then says and points at Louis who’s still frozen. Zayn knew _his_ name, “He’s a fucking blast, I tell you.” He adds and Harry takes his hand out and looks at Louis. Zayn and Louis had been talking. Oh my god.  Harry’s eyes are half open and red, clearly drunk already.  
  
“’m Harry.”  
  
“I’m your husband.” Louis answers and shakes his hand. Louis shakes Harry’s hand. They’ve officially met.  
  
Harry laughs, that’s when Louis realizes what he said. Fuck you Louis you suck.  
  
“I don’t want to take it too fast, Louis, I date at least two weeks before marriage.” Harry smirks widely and Zayn laughs way too much, Harry’s humour is shit.

Louis smiles, widely. He’s sitting next to Harry Styles. They’re having a conversation and Harry hasn’t called him weird yet. That’s an achievement if you’ve already told someone you’re his future boyfriend when the other is as straight as Hugh Hefner.  
  
“Wait,” Harry squeezes his eyes together and looks closer at Louis, what now? Food between his teeth? Fuck that would have been embarrassing. Shit, shit.  
  
“You’re Instagram boy, right?” He asks and grins wider.  
  
Holy shit. Sweet mother of God. Harry recognizes him. And Louis blushes.  
  
“Might be, sorry for being creepy.” He’s surprised he even gets the words out in the right order when this tipsy.  
  
“Sorry for being creepy by liking a picture because I thought you were pretty.” Harry laughs and then lets out an ‘ _ow_ ’ and stares at Zayn, “What was that for?!”  
  
Zayn just shakes his head and then stands up, and walks over to – no. Nope. Louis’ dreaming because this is everything he’s ever dreamed of. Louis dating Harry and Niall dating Zayn. They’d be going on double dates and best mans at each other’s weddings. Although Niall’s been stating he’s straight, that’s proven wrong when he stands in front of Zayn, grinding. Louis likes this sight, but when he turns his head, it’s no doubt that he thinks the sight of Harry just centimeters away from his is even nicer.  
  
“Did you say _pretty_?” Louis asks. Surprised, he’s even gasping.  
  
Harry nods and looks over at Zayn, “I’m not supposed to.”  
  
Louis raises his brows, mostly because Harry thinks Louis’ pretty and then because he’s not supposed to think boys are pretty.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Harry shrugs, “My image, I can’t be gay, you know. Manager tells me I’m not worthy as a model if I’m gay. So I’m not.” He smiles as if it was completely normal.  
  
“That’s nothing they can decide, you can’t either you know.”  
  
Harry nods, “Of course I can. Want to dance?” He asks nicely.  
  
Louis would say no, because he’d love to just talk, but then again, he’s being invited to grind against Harry’s long legs and crotch with that ten inch once, and maybe they fall in love tonight.

* * *

“So you’re gay, then?” Harry takes a spoonful of frozen yoghurt and puts it in his mouth.  
  
They’d been dancing until they (Harry) decided that they needed fresh air, of course Louis wasn’t rejecting keeping the boy company. Then they (Harry) decided to get something to eat since they were sobering up and the first place they passed was Ben & Jerry’s, and they (Harry) decided to get yoghurt. Louis wasn’t a fan of it, he actually hated it but he was too scared to ruin this by turning Harry’s choices down.  
  
“Yeah.” Is all Louis answers, what if Harry was actually a homophobe? Or was scared for Louis now? But he still danced with him and their sweaty bodies were so close. Friends don’t get that close, really.  
  
“Cool.”  
  
Louis’ surprised. That’s all? It’s _‘cool’_?  
  
“Not really. ‘m just human, like you.” Louis shrugged and ate more of that disgusting thing in his cup.  
  
Harry laughs, “Simon has always told me that it’s the wrong kind of love. I mean, two boys loving each other.”  
  
“Think whatever you want, I think it’s beautiful that anyone can love anybody.”  
  
Are they having a fight? Louis doesn’t want to fight. With Niall, he would be screaming but it’s Harry.  
  
This time Harry shrugs, “But women and men are made for each other. The hole and the pin, you know. It’s right.”  
  
“But you think boys are pretty, but you can’t be gay? Please.” Louis tries to sound as if he’s joking, but he’s not. He’s getting a little bit pissed, but he still doesn’t want to ruin this. He’s eating frozen yoghurt, walking down the streets of London at twelve thirty and it’s cold.  
  
Now Harry’s looking at him, “You’re shorter than I thought. I imagined you being tall and all.”  
  
“Sorry that I ruined your expectations. I’m just a fan, you know, not a fucking model.” _One, two, three, four_ …  
  
“You have a nice bum, though.”  
  
Louis’ lights up, and it probably shows because Harry’s grinning wider than ever.  
  
“I’ve got an idea. I admit something about me, and you do the same.” Harry says quickly after to change the subject (as he’s been doing every two minutes) and walks over to a bench that’s slightly wet, but they both still sits down and freezes.  
  
“Sure. You first.” Louis smiles.  
  
Harry shakes his head and nods towards Louis, letting him know that Louis was first.  
  
“Fine.” He groans and thinks of what to say, he doesn’t want to be too personal, but not say something wimpy like ‘ _I like green’_. He looks at Harry, “I think you’re prettier than my mum.”  
  
Harry giggles. Yes, oh God. He’s _giggling._  
  
Then he gets serious when it’s his time to confess, but Louis’ quite sure that he already knows what Harry is saying since he knows literally everything about him.  
  
“I fear that if I’m… _Gay_. People will stop like me. And Simon tells me it’s wrong, but I can’t help but think you’re the finest thing I’ve seen.” He breathes out, and Louis realizes that it’s a hard thing for Harry to say, and it’s maybe a little like coming out, at least as bi.  
  
And also, it’s twelve thirty six on a Saturday night, they’re freezing, eating disgusting frozen yoghurt, Louis’ still tipsy and he’s also the happiest man on earth.  
  
“Would it be weird if I wanted to take a selfie with you right now?” Louis furrows his brows. Harry looks so real at this moment, under a street light.  
  
“Would it be weird if I wanted to know your last name?”  
  
“Then what? Am I getting a follow on twitter or do you want my last name? I need to know the consequences Mr. Styles.” Louis grins. They’re so close and Harry thinks he’s beautiful.  
  
Harry takes his iPhone 5 out of his pocket and then takes a picture of the two of them with flash, Louis prayed to god as he smiled to get a good picture.  
  
“There’s your picture _, Harold_plz_.” Harry smirks and stands up, “I’m tired, see you sometime.” And that’s it. Then Harry walks down the road with his hands in the pockets of his coat and a light smile on his lips.  
  
Louis waves and then realizes that he never got the picture, and that he never told Harry his last name. But he’s _so, so_ happy. Because Harry thinks he’s pretty.

* * *

It’s not until the morning after when Louis checks his phone at breakfast he notices that Harry put [the picture of the two of them](http://24.media.tumblr.com/fef42b14b56b4f50a5d9f482adcb9bdc/tumblr_mx1olez3eL1rr7daao1_250.png) on his Instagram. His heart skips a beat (or three hundred) as he likes the picture.  
  
 **harrystyles** : _Met Louis no-last-name tonight, he wanted a selfie so here we are **@harold_plz** , #mates_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bad and I'm ashamed. Sorry.


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finds Zayn in his kitchen and Niall's still straight.  
> Harry's got good legs and Louis wears his blue jeans to the photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of social media use, pictures and Niall being a dick, basically.

As Louis takes a screen shot of the picture that Harry had taken, he gets out of his bed and decides to make Niall breakfast and brag about his amazing night. Is Niall home? Louis can’t remember Niall getting back, he didn’t hear the door nor did he see or talk to him after he saw him dancing with… Zayn.

  
He hasn’t even thought of the fact that Niall was with Zayn when Louis left with Harry. What if– no. Definitely, no. Niall’s straight (and how much both of them tell Louis that, Louis’ still sure that Niall’s at least bi).  
  
Louis walks out of his room, staring at his phone with a stupid grin.  
  
“Niall?” He shouts and pulls a hand through his hair.  
  
“He’s still in bed.” An unfamiliar voice says with a not so Irish accent, so Louis looks up to see a very familiar face.  
  
“Oh– shit. Fuck, hi.” Louis waves as he struggles through the words. Zayn Malik is sitting by his kitchen table drinking their tea, reading their morning paper, in Louis’ robe. What kind of perfect dream is it?  
  
“Hey, Louis. Had no idea you lived here. And don’t tell your Instagram fans I’m here because I’ll be killed by Simon.” He shrugs and takes a bite of the sandwich. That’s Louis’ and Niall’s bread. Who’s Simon?  
  
“So… Why are you here?”  Louis tries to stay calm, he managed to last night but he was drunk then, it’s so much easier when you are. Although he’s not that dedicated to Zayn as he is to Harry, what if it was Harry in his kitchen?  
  
Zayn shrugs, “I can’t really remember anything else than waking up next to this blonde dude. Not really my scene at all, I’m surprised.”  
  
“That would be Niall Horan, and you don’t look surprised.” He really didn’t. It actually looked like this was something that happened every single morning, not that he was drinking coffee in a random fan’s house.  
  
Zayn laughed, “Whatever. I should be going, tell _Neil_ to call me if he wants to… You know… Fuck.” Zayn stands up and Louis can clearly see his abs and his jeans hanging low on his hips since that robe isn’t wrapped around him tightly.  
  
“Uhm… Sure. You’re not going to get dressed?” Louis replies (not mentioning it’s actually Niall, or _his_ robe) as he notices Zayn walk towards the door.  
  
“My shirt was…” He smirks and opens the door, “Ripped of my body last night.”  
  
“Oh.” _Oh_ …Oh.  
  
“Yeah. See you ‘round, Lou. Also - Don't get anything wrong, I'm not gay.” He simply says with a smile before he walks out, closes the door and then Louis runs the whole scene over again in his head.  
  
He walked out, in his boxers for that matter, to meet Zayn in his kitchen. Zayn claims he's straight but he's totally turned on by Niall whose tots straight.  
  
He should tweet about this. Maybe tell all of his Instagram followers.  
  
Too bad he can’t. But he’s so damn eager to let the world know he talked to Harry Styles, that his best friend fucked Zayn Malik and that he’s feeling fabulous. He’s Oprah for Christ’s sake!  
  
“Niall!” He yells and runs into his room, only to find Niall naked, sprawled across his bed, “Niall for fuck’s sake you fucked Zayn fucking Malik!” Louis jumps onto his bed and Niall wakes to life.  
  
“Wha– No…” He mumbled and sat up with his hand covering his face, “I have a horrible hangover.” He added.  
  
Louis raised his brows, “You don’t remember fucking Zayn? I met him in our damn kitchen two minutes ago, he nicked my robe and drank from our mugs. By the way I ate frozen yoghurt with Harry last night.”  
  
“I need a bloody painkiller, Louis. I don’t get shit of what you’re saying.” Niall growls and gets out of bed.

* * *

It took Niall five minutes to wake up and it took ten minutes for Louis to tell him everything, literally everything. Every single word of what Harry had said to him the other day, every emotion he had on his face, every little smile and every single action was explained.

 

But really, how would Niall understand his feelings if he didn’t know everything?  
  
“Did I say that Harry put a picture of us on Instagram?” Louis eyes widens, did he mention that? That’s a big part of this whole–  
  
“Yes, Louis, you did. Trice.”  
  
“Oh.” Is trice a word? Louis thinks not. But he doesn’t point it out because Niall is Irish, he can say whatever he wants and it’ll sound like a word. Like _is maith liom_. Apparently those are real words.  
  
“I can’t believe I had sex with Zayn… Or even a dude for that matter. Louis I’m straight!” He yells and takes a deep breath as if he was about to get really mad. Louis can’t seem why, though, banging Zayn should be his biggest accomplishment, but no – winning that hot dog competition in 2008 is. Will always be.  
  
“Niall, he said that you should _call_ him if you want to _fuck_.” Louis stares at his friend, “Did you take it, by the way? I can totally see you bottom.” Louis takes a sip of the cup of coffee. He really hates coffee.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Tommo. I’m not having this conversation with you. Good for you that you met your idol but I’ve had gay sex, that’s not a good pick up line, _“Hi, I’m Niall and once I fucked a dude.”_ ”  
  
“It’s fine if you tell them it was Zayn Malik!” Louis exclaims since Niall’s kind of pissing him off, really, Louis would be the happiest man on the planet if he had sex with bloody _Susan Boyle._  
  
Niall sighs and places his head in his head, “Why did I get that drunk, Louis? How did we even get in to the VIP section?”  
  
Louis shrugs, “I don’t know. But believe me, Nialler, if last night didn’t happen, I would still be depressed and lonely. And you would still be gay virgin.”  
  
“I hope you rot in hell. No– I hope you never hear from Harry again, you prick.” Niall’s quite irritated, Louis can tell. Not that he’s trying to hide it.  
  
Louis’ gasps, “How can you wish something like that? I can’t help it that your bum is sore so don’t take your pain out on me!” Louis snaps back and then stands up and gets ready to leave the table.  
  
“I topped.” Is all Niall whispers, and Louis is smirking for a good while at that one.

Louis bored. It’s Sunday and Sundays suck. Niall’s calmed down and they’re both sitting in the couch, watching bad telly and Louis’ reminded of something.  
  
“You’ve got Zayn’s number?”  
  
Niall stares at him again, with killing eyes, “Will you stop–”  
  
“No, no, I mean. He said to call him if… You know, do you have his number?”  
  
Niall wrinkles his eyebrows, “I– I mean I don’t think so, unless he put it in himself.” He shrugs and takes his phone out of the pocket of his oversized hoodie.  
  
Louis watches eagerly as Niall scrolls through his contacts and then stops.  
  
“ _Sex God_ Malik.” He mumbles and hands the phone to Louis, “Is that a legit phone number or is he joking?”

“That’s a good stripper name… And yes it is, Niall.” Louis grins, “I can’t see why it’s so wrong though, last week you were desperate to get a follow from him on twitter.”  
  
Niall sighs and locks his phone, “So? I was bored and he’s quite attractive. That doesn’t mean that I want to fuck him! _(Of course not, Niall, of course not, you’re fucking stupid.)_ Can we continue watching?” Niall rolls his eyes and turns to the TV that’s showing The Only Way is Essex for the thirtieth time this week.  
  
“Can you ask Zayn for Harry’s number? For me?” Louis looks with puppy eyes at Niall, and although Niall’s not looking, he knows that he sees him trying.  
  
Niall takes a deep breath.  
  
“Please?”  
  
“You owe me a fucking _mansion_ after this, Tommo.” Niall once again takes his phone out and Louis so fucking happy that they’re best friends (the feelings aren’t mutual, though).

* * *

Louis’ not sure what he should text to Harry. He’s been sitting in his bedroom for the past two hours to figure something good but still not too forward to send. What do you text a model whom you’ve met once?

He writes once again,  
  
 **To: Harry**  
 **21:52**  
hiii, its louis if u remember? got ur number from zayn who spent the night with my roommate ;) just wanted to say it was lovely talking to you last night (not in a creepy way) hopefully we can hang out sometime the four of us, me and niall and the two of you!! xx Louis  
  
He presses send. He really does this time. And of course he immediately regrets it, he shouldn’t have send anything to Harry, it’s so creepy. And why did he write _x’s_? Niall’s wish acme through, Louis will never hear from Harry again and his life officially has no meaning to its existence.  
  
Louis jumps when his phone vibrates in his hands and he quickly looks down. Holy motherfucking shit head. It’s Harry. An answer from _Harry_. It took literally twenty seconds for him to answer, and it’s probably something like _'leave me alone, gay prick'._  
  
 **From: Harry**  
 **21:55**  
Hi, Louis! ‘Course I remember despite my tipsy condition, you’re fun talking to actually. Zayn told me ‘bout the blonde twink by the way, funny thing Zayn’s “obviously straight” according to him, stupid that one. I’ll let you know when I’m free and we all can hook up ;) x  
  
Wait… What? Louis really screaming right now, it was long fucking answer to his short text, and it’s written perfectly with punctuation and all, who even writes like that anymore? Zayn is basically like Niall and Goodness Gracious; he wants to have an orgy.  
  
 **From: Harry  
21:55**  
Didn’t mean “hook up” like that... Meant hang out, like you said. Goodnight Lou!  
  
And Louis was actually excited for something in his life… But this is fine, he’s going to hang out with Harry, maybe. If Harry can find time in his busy schedule.  
  
Is Louis supposed to continue with his fan page? Is that weird? Louis wouldn’t mind if Niall had a fan page about him, it would just be cute. But then again, Louis has no idea about what Harry’s like or anything, maybe he hates fan pages? It’s quite weird. But he’s so close to a million… He decides to keep it – until their marriage.  
  
Louis takes a [picture he found from the other night of him and Niall](http://25.media.tumblr.com/b7c29e4df38a4e622d45994862fca99a/tumblr_mx3zbmQoS51rr7daao1_250.jpg), Louis kind of hope Niall’s fine with him putting up a drunken picture of them on his very famous Instagram. Not that he cares at all.  
  
He writes a quite long caption explaining his inactivity, hoping it’ll make up for everything, and of course he needs to brag at least a little, since all of his followers might not have seen Harry’s picture.  
  
 **harold_plz:** _sorry for not putting pictures up, this is me and my best friend who went out last night only to find Harry and Zayn, had a blast and im officially the happiest man alive to have met my idol, really!! and the picture that Harry put up was of me – yes, it was horrible though (not more horrible than this but still) so yeah!! once again, sorry but im still in chock ;) happy sunday by the way, #sundayssuck xx Lou_  
  
He puts his phone away and then tries to sleep, but he’s feel like as if he goes to sleep, maybe he’ll wake up and all of this will be a dream. So he stays up.

* * *

It’s Wednesday – three days after Louis texted Harry – that Harry gives him any sort of message. But it’s not a text, it’s a _tweet_. The weird thing about that though, is that Louis twitter isn’t the same as his Instagram name, it’s his surname. He’ll have to ask how he got that.  
  
 **@Harry_Styles:** _Lost your number, mate… Hang out tomorrow? I’m free! :)@Louis_Tomlinson_  
  
Louis hadn’t bothered to turn off his notifications on Twitter, since he usually didn’t get that many mentions or anything, it was just Instagram, but his phone was blowing up, literally. It annoyed him quite a lot until he managed to turn off notifications there too. That’s when he got to the app and noticed _20.000_ new followers, and a hell lot of mentions, mostly mean comments, and some of them asking if he’s _harold_plz_ , which is said in his profile but people are dipshits.  
  
 **@Louis_Tomlinson:** _sure thing, harold, text you after work :)_  
  
He simply retweets, not being too mean and not too eager about the whole thing, that Harry actually tweeted him. Somehow, Louis wasn’t as excited and nervous at this time, as he was when Harry liked his picture. Maybe it is because he met Harry and Harry still liked him. Or because Harry actually wants to hang out with him. It’s good, Louis thinks, because Niall’s not as annoyed with him anymore.  
  
The coffee shop has been getting more costumers lately, and most of them are girls who come to stare at Louis then giggle, maybe take a picture because _of course_ – he’s the dude in Harry Styles Instagram. Louis kinda likes the attention; it makes him feel less useless and more beautiful.

* * *

“A photo shoot?” Niall looks at Louis and pulls weird face.  
  
Louis nods, “Come on, I can’t come by myself. That’d be weird.” He begs.  
  
Harry might’ve said he was free on Thursday, but by free – he meant _“I have a photo shoot but people are allowed, you can come watch me being sexy”_ and Louis would never decline an offer like that. Never.  
  
“You owe me a bloody _castle_. But bonus for skipping work, though.” Niall winks. Louis grins widely. Louis had already called the other day to tell his boss that they couldn’t come on Thursday since they both were sick. He was quite fine with it to their luck.  
  
“What should I wear, Niall?” Louis jumps off the couch and runs to his bedroom and quickly comes back with two pair of jeans in his hands, “Black skinnies or light blue ones? I like the black ones but Harry’s always wearing skinnies and he’s got so much better legs than I do so maybe I should wear these blue ones?”  
  
“Go naked.” Niall zaps through the channels.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes, “I would if I could, Niall. I would.” He sighs, “Get ready, we have to leave by eight,” he glances at the clock on the wall. Half an hour left, and Louis’ hair is a complete mess.  
  
“For fuck’s sake.” Niall groans and moves over to his bedroom.  
  
They’re both done by two over eight, Niall didn’t make that much of an effort to look good, but he still did anyways if Louis could judge. Louis chose the blue jeans and a grey sweater, it made him look sophisticated and all that shit.  
  
“Don’t be a dick towards Zayn, now, Niall.” Louis warns and gulps, because Louis didn’t tell Niall about Zayn being there, which was the whole plan, they meeting, fall in love and all. Louis’ dream is coming true. He knows he’s weird.  
  
“Zayn’s there?” Niall stares with wide eyes at him, “Louis, I hate you. I’m moving out _very_ soon.” He sighs and leans back in his seat as he takes the mirror down from the room and looks at himself, fixing his hair slightly.  
  
“Are you making an effort to look pretty? Are you moving in with _Zayn_?” Louis fake gasps.  
  
“No teasing. And no, to Liam.”  
  
Louis grins through the whole car ride to the big studio where Harry’s shooting.  
  
When they walk in, there are around ten people in the back where it’s open and it looks like they’re shooting outside. Louis quickly notices the Levi’s logo and realizes that they’re shooting for _jeans_. Louis’ not ready for this. He just isn’t.  
  
Harry comes towards them with a smile on his face, “You made it!” He takes his hand out, grabs Louis’ and pulls him into one of those brotherly hugs; Louis enjoys that for a short moment.  
  
“’Course.” He smiles back.  
  
“Harry, guessing you’re Niall.” Harry smirks and shakes Niall’s hand, and Niall just nods. He’s nervous. Louis can tell.  
  
“Zayn’s getting changed, I need to get back there too. There are refreshments over there and we’re just shooting for one hour or so, then it’s the girls. So then we can get breakfast or lunch or whatever.” He smiles widely and then scratches his neck and looks around.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine, we can mingle with the girls while you’re shooting.” Louis tries his best not to say too much, because if he talks, he might not stop and things will get awkward.  
  
“Yeah, sure. They’re all bitches, though. Just a warning.” Harry laughs before he waves off and runs inside to get changed or whatever. They’re going to ignore the girls then. Louis’ (and Niall) not into that sex anyways.  
  
“One hour of watching them stand? Really?” Niall pulls his head backwards and lets out a long groan.  
  
“Then food. You love food, Niall.”  
  
Harry and Zayn come out again and they’re both wearing skinny jeans, that’s the first thing Louis notices and the only thing that matters for the moment. Harry’s legs are _so_ long, _so_ skinny and _so_ beautiful. Louis’ glad he wore his blue ones, he really is.  
  
“Let’s go sit down,” Louis says, not taking his eyes away from Harry but grabbing Niall by the arm and leading him over to the area where there’s chairs, tables, fruit and drinks.  
  
They sit down, and Louis notices Zayn give them a wave, but Niall’s busy staring into his phone. Because Niall just loves social media. Louis waves back being the nice guy he is.  
  
“I’m thinking of getting an Instagram.” Niall says to him after a moment of silence, a moment of Louis staring at Harry and a moment of dreaming.  
  
“Hm?” Louis turns to his friend, “Sure, I’ll give you a shoutout.” Louis smiles and takes his phone out as well.  
  
“What should my name be?” Niall looks up to think.  
  
“Niall Horan, dipshit.” Louis shakes his head in disbelief, how hard is that?  
  
“Your name isn’t Louis Tomlinson?” Niall snaps back with raised brows. And Louis nods.  
  
“That’s because I have a fan page. Which sounds quite ridiculous.” Louis cringes. He wishes he was Instagram famous for being himself, not for being a Harry Styles fan page.  
  
“Whatever. Give me a shoutout. I’m NiallHoran, no spaces.” He’s staring down in his phone again, “Make me seem bad ass.”  
  
Louis sighs and [picks a picture](http://cdn.popdust.com//wp-content/uploads/2012/09/Niall-Horan-19-04.jpg), then puts a caption to it.  
  
 **harold_plz:** _this bad ass just got instagram, follow ;) #thuglife @niallhoran_  
  
“There ya go.” Louis says cheerily as he grins at Niall.  
  
“Change the picture. Or I’ll hate you for the rest of your life.”  
  
“Oh, babe. You already hate me.” Louis pouts, but still decides to change the picture, just in case Niall’s serious.  
  
He takes [a better picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/5f8004ca50444207524bd5876cdf9f51/tumblr_mx3zbmQoS51rr7daao2_250.jpg) from when they were in Ireland to see Niall’s family, he wasn’t aware that Louis took a picture but was incredibly happy with the result, ( “Fuck, I’m sexy.” “That’s a good picture…” “I could be a model.” )  
  
 **harold_plz: @niallhoran** _can be sexy too, follow him he’s quite amazing although he’s so bad and all_  
  
“Thank you!” Niall says now with a huge smirk on his face, “Already at one hundred… Perks of having a famous friend.” He adds proudly and gives Louis a pat on the back.  
  
Louis just smiles and then looks back at Harry and Zayn who’s standing in different positions, to make the jeans they’re wearing look good. Harry pulls that off quite good, but he’s a professional. Louis doesn’t pay attention to Zayn, really.  
  
  
The photo shoot takes one hour and forty five minutes. Louis’ not bothered at all, watching Harry flash his legs and all. Niall’s the opposite though, he was only fascinated by his Instagram which blew up with followers as soon as Louis deleted the first picture of Niall with that cat hat. He’d gotten over _20.000_ already and it’s now kind of proven that Louis quite famous… Zayn and Harry came back after changing to sweats and Zayn didn’t take his eyes off Niall, even if Niall couldn’t notice (due to being glued to his iPhone) Louis did, and Harry decided that they were going to Zayn’s flat for food, beer and fifa since they both have the whole day off. That was perfectly fine for Louis and Niall was happy as long as there was beer and food, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make the chapters a little longer, hopefully this was fine (I'm used to 1000 words...)
> 
> Also: Do you want a Sad!Ending or a Good!Ending, I really need your opinion on this (But I've got an idea for a Sad!Ending, but there's so much damn hate on those...) let me know, please!
> 
> Liam is only mentioned this far, he'll be in it soon too, but I'm focusing on Larry and Ziall.


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're drunk and playing 'I have never'.  
> Niall and Zayn has a serious talk and Harry thinks everything is lovely.  
> Louis' can tell everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know how the game 'I have never' works, then google it. They're drunk and I'm trying to make it fun and nice but then again I'm not an author so don't blame me when you're disappointed by the lenght and quality of this one.

”I have never... Been to Paris.” Louis lifts a brow and watches as both Harry and Zayn takes a sip of their Red Bull vodka drink. They’d been playing ‘I have never’ for the past half hour, before that they played fifa and drank beer. Now they’d (Harry) decided that they were moving on to drinks to get their alcoholic state worse. Louis thinks it’s a plan.   
  
“Mates!” Harry raises his hand and wants to talk, “We need to ask better questions.” He says and takes another sip of his drink. He’s clearly the drunkest out of the four since he’d been drinking in between the questions. Harry was right, there wasn’t any fun in these questions.  
  
“Go on then, Hazza!” Zayn shrugs and Niall just laughs, he laughs at everything Zayn says (It’s because his tipsy, though). He also stares whenever he can. Zayn does the same to him.   
  
“Fine.” Harry sighs and takes a deep breath, thinking off a question, “I have never sucked a cock.” He grins and glances over at Louis as he takes a sip (or two) and then puts his glass on the table loudly.   
  
Harry let out a quick laugh and got ready to say something else when both he and Louis notice that Niall and Zayn take sips. They drink from their glasses. What?  
  
“Niall, are you aware of the rules?” Louis asks and Niall rolls his eyes, obviously not wanting to comment what he just committed to.   
  
“It was just foreplay not a big deal, really.” Zayn says with a shrug and Niall sighs again. Ha – busted!   
  
“I really didn’t want to know that.” Harry cringes and then they all let go of the subject. Louis would talk about this with Niall when they’re both sober though.   
  
“Alrighty, then.” Niall grins and squints as he thinks of something, “I have never had a threesome.”   
  
“You haven’t?” Louis gasps and then takes a long sip of his drink. ‘Course he’s had a threesome, Louis’ very good at sex and boys at Karma knows that, so he has had a threesome quite many times. He’s proud of himself.   
  
Niall just shakes his head and then watches as both Zayn and Harry drinks. Oh, what a surprise, models.  
  
“I have never had a foursome.” Zayn smiles and leans back in his seat.   
  
Harry drinks. Alright that is quite surprising, really. A threesome is fine, but was it all girls? Probably, yeah. Louis would love a foursome, imagine the possibilities.   
  
Nobody else drinks and it’s once again time for Louis to say. He didn’t know what more he wanted to know about these boys, he already knows everything about Niall (that he thought until it turned he’d been sucking a dick last week) and what _does_ he want to know about Harry or Zayn? Maybe he should just torture Niall until he comes up with something better.   
  
“I have never been desperate for a follow from Zayn Malik.” Louis smirks widely at Niall who sighs and is probably considering lying. He doesn’t, he takes a sip and Zayn can’t help but let a laugh escape his lips and then he looks fondly at Niall. Cuties.   
  
Harry doesn’t say anything, instead he just talks. “I have never been in a police car.” Harry grins, looking over at Zayn, clearly there’s a story to this.  
  
Louis has to take a sip, much to the others surprise. Zayn drinks too.   
  
“There was this… Field trip to the police station in middle school. I was one out of three who got to sit in the back of a police car.” Zayn nods with a straight face, and nobody dares to laugh because maybe he thinks it’s cool. Just maybe.   
  
“I got drunk and started hitting on a police officer, he wasn’t into dicks and then I threw up at him. Told him I would kill myself if he wasn’t going to have sex with me so… The next second I was at the police station, waiting for my mum to pick me up. I was fifteen.” Louis fake smiles, because it isn’t a story you tell your crush. But then again, they’re drunk and probably won’t remember this tomorrow.   
  
Harry nods, keeping his face emotionless before Niall bursts out laughing (he’s laughed every twenty seven times Louis’ told this) and Harry does too. Maybe there’s a grin from Zayn. Louis doesn’t care really because Harry’s head is pulled backwards and he’s covering his mouth with his ginormous hand. And he might be the beautifulest ever right just now.   
  
It’s Niall’s turn and Louis can tell this is going to be embarrassing from Niall’s smirk. Fuck. “I have never had a wank thinking about Harry Styles.” He lifts a brow to tell Louis that he knows how to play as well.   
  
Louis takes a deep breath and thinks of Niall’s death as he takes a sip from his drink (should he take more, considering it’s happened more than once?) and Harry just smiles sweetly.   
  
“You have?” He asks.   
  
Louis nods slowly and purses his lips together. Well this is awkward.  
  
“I appreciate that, Louis.” Harry’s clearly drunk, Louis can tell.   
  
“Well, maybe we should stop playing now.” Zayn says as he does his best to get off the couch, he fails desperately when he ends up in Niall’s lap. Or maybe that was his entention because he looks up at Niall with a little grin.   
  
“Yeah.” The blond one replies and then takes Zayn’s head away before standing up.   
  
“We’re going to… Have a serious talk.” Zayn nods and tries to come off as really serious, “In my bedroom. Neil will you come with me to my bedroom for a serious talk?” He looks down. Louis wants to burst out laughing, he’s clearly the most sober one out of the four at the moment, so he takes another few sips to catch up.   
  
Niall furrows his brows, then nods, “Yes. Very talking. Serious, yeah.” Zayn grabs his wrist and walks quickly away from the livingroom.   
  
“Are they going to have sex, Louis? Are they?” Harry looks suspiciously at Louis who can’t help but smile at his cuteness.   
  
“I bet they are.” He sighs, if this was the first time they had sex, he’d be more surprised, but it’s the second time and they’re drunk _again_. Which proves that he’s drunk-gay. Yes there _is_ such a thing.   
  
After approximately fifteen minutes, there’s laughter coming from the bedroom, where Zayn and Niall is.  
  
“Hey, Lou? My iPhone is on that shelve over there. Go get it and put it on the speaker. I don’t want to hear Zayn moaning he sounds weird as fuck.” Harry stumbles on the words and points at a shelve by the TV. Niall sounds like a weirdo too, when having sex. He’d loved some music.   
  
“What song, mate?” Louis says as he scrolls through Harry’s iTunes list which is full of music that Louis has never heard of in his entire life. Which isn’t surprising at all because Harry wears weird red shirts, yellow short shorts and sometimes a headband. Harry’s a very weird human being and Louis kind of loves that.   
  
“Why don’t you choose a song, Lou?” He points at Louis and grins, “Not something up beat, something nice. And lovely. Definitely lovely.” Harry nods and then smiles as he closes his eyes.   
  
“Lovely…” Louis whispers to himself as he scrolls through the songs, he can literally not recognize _any_ of them. At least down to the letter S. _One_ song out of five hundred and sixty, _one_ song that Louis could recognize. And it was a good one, honestly. He taps the screen and the familiar sound of the guitar comes on and Harry smiles bigger.   
  
“This is one lovely song, Lou, I tell you. I have a tattoo of a quote from this exact song (Louis knows, he’s a dedicated fan). That’s so cool, right? Lou come sit.” HE pats the couch right next to him, and Louis directly sits down because why the hell wouldn’t he.   
  
“This is a really lovely song. I wish…” He starts and wrinkles his eyebrows, “I wish that I made a song this good. I want to be in a band, Louis. That’d be lovely.” Harry talks slower than usual while drunk. Louis would hate if someone came to the coffee shop and talked like that while ordering. But this is Harry and he kind of loves Harry.   
  
“ _A moment, a laugh, a kiss_ …” Harry sings along quietly to the lyrics of Sweet Disposition. And Louis smiles because Harry’s got a nice voice.   
  
“You have  a nice voice, Harry.” Louis mentions.   
  
“You look like you have soft and lovely lips, Lou.”   
  
Louis’ heart races, maybe because he’s drunk, maybe because Harry’s staring at his lips and because tonight they might fall in love. Louis wishes, he really does.   
  
“I’ve never kissed a boy, Louis.” Harry laughs lightly before slowly closing his eyes.   
  
Then Louis does _the_ thing. Why is he doing _the_ thing? Because Harry’s straight, Louis’ not, why is he thinking that Harry could ever fall in love with someone like _him_? When Louis’ done with _the_ thing (it’s a kiss!!!), which might be the best thing in the world, ever, on any planet, he looks at Harry. Harry’s eyes are closed and it’s a possibility that he’s asleep.   
  
“Now you have.” Louis whispers and Harry starts to breath heavier.   
  
“That was lovely.” Harry mumbles almost inaudibly.   
  
Louis’ the happiest man on earth, he’s sure of it.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya, yeah they kissed and yes harry's sweet


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis likes posting pictures of Harry and that's all for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL PICTURES BASICALLY AND ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED OKAY I WANT TO MOVE FORWARD SO YEAH. 
> 
> Sorry for taking forever to update, I've been busy with christmas shit and school (I only had to F's this year, that's four less than last semester <3) but it's winter break and I'm here again. 
> 
> This is seriously only pictures and as I said, I want to move forward with the story and the next chapter will be normal. This is just a kind of time lapse and i wanted to just get out there that Louis' instagram is his life and that he likes posting pictures of Harry.  
> Sooooooo, hope you don't hate it. It sucks.
> 
> (If you want to see the pictures, click the underlined text.)

Louis was happy. He really was no doubt about that. It had been two months since he and Harry hung out for the first time and since then, they’ve had game nights or been out on the pub at least three times a week. Louis takes a lot of days off at his job and that kind of sucks for his wallet, but who cares when you get to hang out with a celebrity? Louis is even getting recognized when he’s out and that is a huge thing for him.  
  
Niall began to accept the fact that he was at least bisexual because he started getting feelings for Zayn which was a secret between him and his best friend. Louis hated seeing him sad, but whenever Zayn was around Niall was really happy, and he Zayn was around as much as Harry. What sucks though, is that Zayn only sees Niall as a friend and a drunken hook up.  
  
Harry and Louis hadn’t talked about the kiss, it was kind of irrelevant now that they were becoming this good friends. Louis’ got strong feelings for him, and that sucks because Harry shows no emotion towards Louis, but he bets there’s something there because he knows that Harry watches him from behind all the time. He doesn’t know what look it is though, if it’s despise, fascination or hate. It could be anything.  
  
Another big part that has become a thing, is Louis making his Instagram personal. He changed the name of it to _louist91_ because it was weird having a Harry fan page while being as close to harry as he actually is now. Only around twenty thousand people minded and unfollowed, and then it’s been going up.  
  
He reached one million followers, maybe because he knows Harry or maybe because he posts a shit load of unseen photos of him.  
  
 **louist91:** _[harry eating chicken before a shoot #sneakyphoto](https://24.media.tumblr.com/9a050f22a518b3c5d47ff84efe0ccdbd/tumblr_myehku4yBc1rr7daao6_250.jpg)_  
  
Louis was with Harry on a shoot for Rolling Stone magazine and Harry simply decided that Louis could go get some chicken for him in the meanwhile. Louis did because he’s a good friend and it didn’t matter that Harry wanted chicken from that special place very far away from the studio, good friends do that shit for each other.  
  
 **louist91:** [_sneakpeak!!!! Big shit goin’ on for harry boiii #famousandall#iknowmorethanyou_](https://31.media.tumblr.com/6860882eba9c0e5defcdf52eb8cc316a/tumblr_myehku4yBc1rr7daao7_250.jpg)  
  
Louis couldn’t not post a picture of the Rolling Stone cover. Doesn’t matter that it wasn’t finished or anything, he even got permission to do it because it was good publicity and it made Louis happy that he could know secret things. (And let people know he knows them).  
  
 **louist91:** _[harry and zayn before cloth change](https://31.media.tumblr.com/a940f8970ef799e3182654298c1e18c5/tumblr_myehku4yBc1rr7daao2_250.jpg) _ (This picture got half a million likes. Louis understands why.) **** _  
_  
That was quite irrelevant, but he needed to let his fans know that he knows Zayn too.  
  
 **louist91:**[ _HAHA, #tbt to when harry was the little sixteen year old ralph lauren model……sweeeeet #twink_](https://24.media.tumblr.com/bcec6a5184b621be6386105c02e99cc8/tumblr_myehku4yBc1rr7daao3_250.jpg)  
  
Louis found an old picture on Harry’s computer which he and Niall had access to when Harry was in the shower. They had good laughs because Harry has all of his old photoshoot pictures saved, and he wasn’t as good of a model back when he was fourteen.  
 _  
_ **louist91:** __[flattened harry’s hair and then he met some fans, he hates me :(](https://31.media.tumblr.com/d7e5335c5fc53caa5060b90ea6452607/tumblr_myehku4yBc1rr7daao9_250.jpg)  
  
“If anyone sees me now, I swear I’ll kill you.” Harry sighs as they step out of Louis’ apartment building. It wasn’t that much of a big deal that his hair was flattened, Louis found it very charming and he even told him he did. Harry did not and he prayed that nobody would see him while walking to his car. Unfortunately (only for Harry) people knew where Louis and Niall lived and people did see him. Then Louis put a picture of it and even more people saw it.  
  
 **harrystyles** : _[lou gets a haircut from my hairdresser and he’s so scared #wimpstagram](https://24.media.tumblr.com/b3c8d4f31e9123aeee1a725e91573e6a/tumblr_myehku4yBc1rr7daao1_250.jpg)  
  
_ Louis wasn’t scared, he just thought the fact that someone he didn’t know was doing shit with his hair. He was happy with the result though so it didn’t matter in the end (the picture was horrible though).  
  
 **louist91:** [_zayn arrived to the studio on a bmx and harry wanted to be in the picture because he feels specially photogenic today_](https://31.media.tumblr.com/68c732957a38b03dca3323afbe351262/tumblr_myehy9bHVi1rr7daao3_250.jpg)  
  
Zayn was ten minutes late to a photo shoot for American apparel and it annoyed the photographer because professionals aren’t late, ever. But it turned out his car was out of gas so he rode his damn bike to the shoot. It was actually quite funny to be honest. And yes, harry felt especially photogenic that day due to his hair being perfect. Louis didn’t tell him that he’s always flawless although he does think so.  
  
 **louist91:** _[SNEAKPEAK!!! One out of many photos of my fellow model friends who looks hothothot in the new AA picssss #jealo](https://24.media.tumblr.com/83f90d19e42124eba2afaa513762fc44/tumblr_myehy9bHVi1rr7daao4_250.jpg)[us LOOK AT ZAYN AND THAT JAW](https://24.media.tumblr.com/83f90d19e42124eba2afaa513762fc44/tumblr_myehy9bHVi1rr7daao4_250.jpg)  
  
_ **louist91:** __[i feel left out because niall got to take pics with harry and zayn and I didn’t, niall was by the way horribly dressed since his tie was too short #fashiondisaster#dicks](https://31.media.tumblr.com/12cf118c53fb62715699566376e8d245/tumblr_myehku4yBc1rr7daao5_250.png)  
  
“Can I be in a picture?” Niall asks the photographer and then he was. Nothing that was getting published though. That was all.  
  
 **louist91:** [_the G’s in the caaaar, getting pizza #models also eat_](https://31.media.tumblr.com/48accd8f38cefa023d1d5d6e0c76c256/tumblr_myehy9bHVi1rr7daao1_250.jpg)  
  
 **louist91:** __[ever since people thought harry looked gangsta in the car photo he’s being doing this westside thing…tell him he’s not gangsta](https://24.media.tumblr.com/002e94b43427fbef05d8c011f2122d1a/tumblr_myehku4yBc1rr7daao4_250.jpg)

**louist91:** __[don’t forget that this is the real harry](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m91a9d6gfS1rp3o24.jpg)  
  
Harry _actually_ thought he was becoming _gangsta_. Louis didn’t like it so he posted another photo of Harry being a little shit.  
  
 **harrystyles:** [_I hate selfies._](http://data2.whicdn.com/images/84549269/large.jpg)  
  
 **louist91:** __[sure u do @harrystyles](https://24.media.tumblr.com/e2bd0d05f1741a033b39427036c23d45/tumblr_myehy9bHVi1rr7daao2_250.jpg)  
  
Also irrelevant. Still cute though.

* * *

Louis and Harry became a thing, eventually. Papers wrote about them, not Harry, them. Him and Louis. And Louis was thrilled, but it wasn’t good for Harry’s reputation because he was now bigger than ever and he had this huge things going on. He was nominated for a lot of Brit Awards and needed to stay at his best, which meant that Louis and him had to stop being all cheeky in public. It wasn’t intentional, that they got along and liked laughing and talking a lot in public, but it led to rumors which was really bad. Louis didn’t like when Harry was doing bad so he did his best and they did their best to have a low profile in public. 

  
It wasn’t the same for Niall and Zayn though, because Zayn was openly bisexual and that wasn’t a problem at all that he was close friends with Niall. They weren’t that lovely in public though, unless they were drunk. There’s pictures of them kissing online and Niall isn’t proud of them since his parents found out that he was (well, he isn’t admitting it) bi the wrong way, but he worked it out and now does his best to stay away from Zayn despite his liking towards him.  
  
Things were going well and they were going bad, but if you can’t get through the rough parts to get to the happiness, then it isn’t really happiness.

* * *

**louist91:** [_kiss-selfie_](https://24.media.tumblr.com/33865fd0a9fd30a43c8cc7ac97ecbbee/tumblr_myehku4yBc1rr7daao8_250.png)

This was a drunk mistake and this is going to hit him like a wrecking ball when he realizes in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #CLIFFHANGER????
> 
> Told you it sucked. Still leave comments and kudos.


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things has to go wrong before they go right, at least they do now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one before the year ends ;)
> 
> Hope you liked it, thought this was about time!!

“Louis! Louis. Tommo, Tomlinson! Louis Tomlinson for fucks sake!” A voice yelled as steppes made their way towards wherever he was lying, probably still drunk and very, very tired. He still recognises Harry's voice though.  
  
“What?” He drags his hand over his face, feeling it's all sweaty and _disgusting_ , he feels _disgusting_ and he would love to enter the bathroom before Harry comes to talk to him.   
  
Harry's wide awake, staring into his phone, looking quite stressed and Louis has honestly never seen Harry stressed, so this was something new and probably bad as well. ~~Hopefully Niall's missing~~.  
  
“ _Agnes_ called.” He starts, staring with dead serious eyes at Louis, “That's my agent slash manager by the way and all that shit. Why is there a photo of us _kissing_ on your Instagram with _seven hundred thousand likes_ and _one hundred thousand comments_? Louis this isn't acceptable.”  
  
What? “What?” Seven hundred thousand likes? What a fucking record.  
  
Harry sighs and throws his phone on the side of the bed and Louis takes a look at it, Harry was right and Louis got himself a big surprise because there was in fact a picture of them kissing. He can't believe he's kissed Harry _twice_. He's too tired to feel sympathy for Harry and honestly – he deserved this. Because apparently he's so straight and being gay is wrong. He does _not_ feel sympathy.  
  
“We were all drunk last night, Harry. You can't blame me for fucks sake!” He sits up and at least he's at Harry's apartment. And also Harry's only got boxers on and _wow this is a lovely view.  
_  
“Are you serious? People are going to think I'm _gay_ , Louis. It wouldn't surprise me if this was your plan or something.”  
  
And again, what?  
  
“ _Plan_? I'm not a bloody FBI agent who's planning to give you a bad reputation?!” He exclaims because he's actually getting mad at Harry for thinking it's a plan.  
  
“You probably just want more fame. Happy now that you got a bunch of followers and publicity all over the papers? Also happy that you tricked Harry fucking Styles into falling for you only to lower his chance of jobs?” Harry laughs sarcastically. All that Louis heard from that was the _'falling for you'_ part. That was all.  
  
“ _Falling_ for me?” He takes a deep breath. Hopefully he didn't mishear anything, because wow.  
  
Now Harry's facing the floor, clenching his jaws, “Get rid of the picture and I'll try to... Clear this out. You should go home, Louis.”  
  
“ _Nu-uh_!” Louis points a finger at him “Don't leave me wondering what the hell that meant, Harry.” He almost shouts because this is a big deal. Could it be a possibility that Louis' feelings are mutual? That Harry's fallen for him and that maybe he actually isn't the straight man he's said to be. He has to know.  
  
Harry looks up at him and bites his lip, “Can we take this later? We go grab lunch or something but now I really need to get this fixed. I'll call you.”  
  
Louis nods and steps out of the bed, he doesn't say anything else to Harry because he's already left the room and he clearly doesn't want to talk to Louis right now.  
  
Louis waits for a call until three that afternoon. He doesn't receive one and guesses that maybe he should give up because he fucked up big time.   
  
Also, he understands, because why would anybody like Harry Styles like Louis Tomlinson? He's been ridiculous this whole time for even imagining it. Fucking disgusting Louis.

* * *

“What’re you doing, dickhead?” A joyful Niall plops down on the couch next to Louis as soon as he comes through the front door. Louis' really not in the mood for being awake today and it's only three thirty.  
  
“Deleting all photos on Instagram including Harry Styles.” He answers while deleting yet another one.  
  
Niall furrows his brows, “Really? Why?”  
  
“Because apparently I'm ruining his career.” Louis sighs, because that's mainly what Harry had told him (also the falling part). “Posted a drunken selfie which got him in trouble. So I'm deleting everything because clearly he's angry with me.”  
  
“Oh. Okay. Saw something on tmz about the picture by the way, think the Kylie think covered that, though.” Niall shrugs and grabs the remote and turns the TV on in the meantime.  
  
“The Kylie what?” He asks and locks his phone, staring with wide eyes at the very stupid boy next to him.  
  
“Didn't you see the pictures of them entering the Plaza earlier?” He's surprised because Louis always knows things like these before Niall.   
  
“Fucking Kylie Jenner. Fucking beard.” Louis scoffs and unlocks his phone again to continue with the deleting of Harry from his life.  
  
“I thought you said it was fine if he was with a girl because you know you didn't have a shot?”   
  
Louis did say that. And _maybe_ that was what he thought before Harry might've said that thing earlier, but it's different now, and for Harry to choose Kylie _minor_ Jenner instead of him, whom he said to call, is just idiotic. Louis is mad.   
  
“Whatever. He's as gay as you are.” Louis smirks a little.  
  
“I'm not gay.”  
  
“You like Zayn, but you're not gay?”   
  
“I fall for personality, not gender.” Niall rolls his eyes because – oh it's so obvious!   
  
“That's basically like being bisexual, you dick.”   
  
Niall raises from the couch and glares madly at Louis, “Continue with whatever you're doing. I'm going out.”   
  
“With whom?” Louis yells after him as he walks towards his bedroom.  
  
“Some friends. Josh... Zayn.” He coughs the last part which makes Louis smile because he's glad that Niall actually likes someone, still he's a little worried for him.  
  
“Wear a condom, Niall! We wouldn't want a little Niall running around now would we?”   
  
Louis' doubting, but he's fifty percent sure that Niall yelled something like ‘ _fucker_ ’ from his bedroom. 

* * *

 **From: Harry**  
 **22:46**  
Sorry I didn't call, got caught up with mgmnt.xx  
  
Louis scoffs, because he texts him _now_. He would love to not answer to show Harry that he doesn't care at all, but he does, and he is answering.  
  
 **To: Harry  
22:48**  
its fine x  
  
That'll do. One x and nothing more than two words and seven letters. He counted.  
  
 **From: Harry  
22:49**  
Mind seeing me now? Talk :) x  
  
Louis' heart might be racing and he might be getting sweaty because Harry wants to have _the_ talk. About what he said this morning and maybe, maybe he _does_ like him. His heart isn't racing.  
  
 **To: Harry**  
 **22:50**  
ace, oxford in 10? xx  
  
He's at oxford street twelve minutes later, it would've taken him seven if he didn't have to fix his hair and find some gum. Harry's standing leaned against a wall, tapping on his phone quickly when he notices Louis walking towards him. He smiles just a little but it fades quickly, and that kind of makes Louis worried.   
  
“Thank _god_ for empty streets and streetlights.” Harry says as he puts his phone is pocket. Louis just nods because really, he isn't that excited.  
  
“Can you please just tell me what you meant this morning and why you were apparently had a date with Kylie earlier?” Louis takes a deep breath as he says it because it sounds like he's a jealous boyfriend. Well, he is except if you take away ‘ _boy_ ’.  
  
Harry just looks away, like he always does when he's lying or nervous. Please be nervous.  
  
“Management kinda forced me; they didn't like the gay rumours going on.”  
  
That wasn't what Louis prioritized firstly…  
  
“And well, I like you. And it's going to rain...” Harry looks up as the rain starts to fall slowly.  
  
Louis' not sure if this is real life, if Harry just said he liked him or if this is his mind playing games with him. Maybe Niall paid Harry to do this? He's kind of a dick to friend. _Oh,_ and it’s raining? Who cares?  
  
”I like you too.”   
  
Harry smiles widely, his dimples are showing and it just melts Louis on the inside because he's the prettiest thing he's ever seen and everything he's ever wanted.  
  
“I mean... I used to think being... _gay_ , was just plain wrong and all. You proved me wrong, by being all pretty and funny and loveable. Can't see why anybody wouldn't like you.” Harry's gulping, “And then a few days ago, I thought to myself that– maybe I need a little love. From the _wrong_ kind as management calls it.”   
  
Louis smirking widely, “I think that maybe you're right. Or, you're definitely right.” He doesn’t even care about all the shit that Harry said this morning, he doesn’t want to ruin this perfect moment.  
  
“This is so cliché.” Harry laughs, and it is because they're standing in the now pouring rain, staring into each other's eyes while being all lovely.  
  
“I love cliché.”  
  
Harry moves a little bit closer and puts his hand on each of Louis' cheeks, “I'll show you cliché.” He whispers as he kisses him softly and everything his spinning, he's wet and maybe Louis is the happiest he's ever been. _Maybe_. Most definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, leave comments about what you thought pliieeaaseeeee
> 
> Happy new years <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and all is very appreciated. Much love.


End file.
